Benutzer Diskussion:MakutaBX
Benutzer Diskussion Story Takanuva ist eine super Bionicle Figur! Kann sie nur emphelen! --Jadekaiser 17:33, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hi du hast dir hier jetzt eine eigene Benutzerseite eingerichtet, wirst du hier aktiv sein? Ich hoffe ja Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich denk mal schon aber heute nich mehrMakutaBX 17:37, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) bin jetzt offMakutaBX 17:53, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) könntet ihr mir ein paar namen für toas vorschlagen?MakutaBX 11:02, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Für welches Element? --Jadekaiser 11:04, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) kleiner Fehler: Die Mehrzahl von Toa ist Toa :P Namen: Ich muss selbst manchmal fragen, aber man kann die gleichen Namen nehmen, wie es sie schon gibt. Wir haben dafür Übersichts-Seiten. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 11:05, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) alle :PMakutaBX 11:07, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) eis, feuer, wasser, luft, erde, steinMakutaBX 11:07, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wo sind die übersichtsseiten?MakutaBX 11:11, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gib einfach den Namen ein: Takanuva als Beispiel. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 11:12, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC)# ah ja dankeMakutaBX 11:13, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) was haltet ihr von einer art "gemeinschaftsprojekt" wo jeder aktive user ein kapitel schreiben kann?Skrall(Profile / Talk) So eine Art Rollenspiel? Ich habe nicht gegen ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt! --Jadekaiser 19:27, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich meine eher eine geschichte die jeder weiterschreiben kann. ?Skrall(Profile / Talk) Ich find die IDdeee von beidem gut. PS: Du kannst doch anfangen MakutaBX...[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:16, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ... Weiß jemand wie man die Hintergrundfarbe der Benutzerseite und die Schriftfarbe der Benutzerseite ändern kann? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] KP, aber du kannst dir ja mal den Quelltext der Startseite anschauen! Soetwas mache ich immer. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 18:08, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß es. Das Problem ist nur, dass es manche Schriftarten im Wiki nicht gibt, aber das sind auch nicht zu viele. Also wenn du die schriftart verändern willst musst du diesen code eingeben. und für einen Hintergrund musst du diesen Code eingeben: style="background-color:HIER DIE FARBE EINFÜGEN!;" | Text Bioniclemaster724 18:18, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) danke [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] ähäm herr makutaX4 oder wie du heißt, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen das die seite "Toa Unikos" nur ein spaß war. Denn wenn du mal auf die Seite Bionicle Warriors gehen würdest, würdest du sehen das dieser UNikos mich sehr...nunja...schlecht und blöde dargestellt hat. Also dachte ich mir, das ich mal einen kleinen Gegenspaß machen würde. Aber scheinbar verstehen die leute hier keinen spaß Und ich wusste übrigens wirklich gerade deinen namen nicht und deshalb habe ich auch "makutax4 oder wie du heißt" geschrieben. Aber sorry, ich will deine gefühle ja nicht verletzen, makutabx (ich kann den namen !) Naja, ich will keinen streit anfangen und nicht gelöscht werden. also wünsche ich euch noch viel spaß beim labern. ciao, viro13 Ach ja, kannst du bitte ändern das ich inaktiv bin? denn ich meine ja ich habe ne ganze geschicht jetzt in letzter zeit auf die beine gestellt. ich bin also niccht inaktiv. Skin ändern Wie ändert man den Skin? Ich hab das noch nicht ganz gecheckt.... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] 10:49, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du musst eine Seite anlegen: Benutzer:MakutaBX/monaco.css. Dann den Quelltext reinkopieren und anpassen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 11:33, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) danke [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] AdW Während du deine Stimme abgegeben hast, wurde die Wahl beendet, dh. sie war schon beendet. Da jeder der vier Artikel eine Stimme hatte und es schon zu spät war, habe ich meine Stimme geändert, damit wir nicht zu lahm werden, und dann die neue Abstimmung gstartet. Sorum gesehen zählt deine Stimme (leider) nicht, aber wir waren einfach zu spät dran. Ich hätte meine Stimme eigentlich auch nicht mehr ändern dürfen, hätte eigentlich das Stechen einberufen müssen, aber da es schon Montag ist und keine Zeit mehr für ein Stech da ist... blablabla...XD Also, ich konnte deine Stimme nicht mehr anerkennen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:10, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ok [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ankündigung Du wirst, wenn du so weiter machst, vielleicht Admin. Wollts dir nur sagen XD --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 20:34, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dann werde ich mal so weitermachen XD [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ja ich finde das hat er sich echt verdient. Der passt so gut auf xD. Und ich habe etwas bemerkt: ES GIBT NUR NOCH 7 AKTIVE MITGLIEDER!!! AAAAAAA!!! Sorry für den Ausraster. Naja, viel Glück noch mit dem Admin werden. Kleine Werbung: Klick mal hier! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:04, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Deine Story is ja voll cool! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:26, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oh, ich habe noch was bemerkt. MakutaBX, kennst du das Satzzeichen Komma? Du hast sehr viele interressante Adjektive benutzt, jedoch kein Komma! Kannst du ja in Zukunft benutzen. Ciao, [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:46, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke, Wie hieß das Satzzeichen nochmal? Komma? Nie gehört XD. Deine Story ist auch cool ich hab sie zwar noch nicht fertig gelesen aber es fängt gut an! [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Happy Birthday Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! Heute wirst du 13.... mann, hier ist echt fast jeder älter als ich :P Was hast du denn so für Geschenke bekommen? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 06:06, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Von mir auch alle herzlichen Glückwünsche der Vorox! Du bist echt jünger als ich? Hab ich nicht gedacht. Naja, feier noch schön. War auch son´kleiner Bionicle dabei? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 06:41, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank Skorpi und Viro. Die Geschenke kommen leider erst am Nachmittag aber ich denke es ist ein kleiner Bionicle dabei. XD. Ich werde dann auch Bericht erstatten XD. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:50, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ebenfalls vielen Dank [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Auch von mir ein Happy Birthday. Ich hatte am 20.3. Geburtstag. Das heißt, dass wir, wenn deine Angaben dass du heute wirst stimmen fast am selben Tag geburtstag haben XD.Matoro 14:15, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Joah, übrigens ich habe jetzt Botar (zum Geburtstag nochmal Axonn und Brutaka gekriegt und daraus botar gebildet) Pics folgen... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Wann denn? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 05:59, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hier... thumb|center|Botar im Vergleich zu Kardas, Axonn und Brutaka thumb|center|Botar alleine [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] FRAGE Warum ziehen wir um? Bitte eine objektive Antwort. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Wir haben entdeckt, dass Jade, Norik, Bima und Kailani ein eigenes Wiki haben und uns noch einmal abgesprochen. Die Fanfiction Wikis werden nun kombiniert, was leider für dich heißt, dass du kein Admin wirst. Ich bin auch keiner mehr, hätte das Angebot auch abgelehnt. Folgende Seiten könntest du dir durchlesen: *http://tow.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Toa-Nuva *http://tow.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui#Vorschlag_zu_den_Fanfiction-Wikis *http://tow.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nathanael1711 [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:24, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC)